


【德哈】如影随形

by Grace_ZZ



Series: 【DH】合志&活动&G文&贺文&联文 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_ZZ/pseuds/Grace_ZZ
Summary: 救世主的新世界是一份陪葬品。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 【DH】合志&活动&G文&贺文&联文 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643227
Kudos: 7





	【德哈】如影随形

**Author's Note:**

> *是给图多多的个人志《一波三折》的G文。

01.幻影  
赫敏·格兰杰从人一般高的火焰里走出来，亮绿色的火舌舔舐过年轻女子的头发和脸颊，爬过她拖地的乌黑袍子，最后褪尽颜色，回归为膝盖那么高的温暖的橘红色炉火。赫敏给自己身上施加了一个“清理一新”后才开始环顾客厅，而沙发上的人已经抢在她之前开口打了招呼。  
“嗨，赫敏。”哈利的手腕往下沉了沉，于是被凌乱黑发遮住部分的绿眼睛从厚厚一沓文件后面露了出来，“你还是准时得可怕，一分钟都不差。”他指了指壁炉上方形状奇特的挂钟。  
“毕竟是万事通小姐，不像救世主大人天天都在迟到的边缘试探，形象极为邋遢，也不知道你的同事们看见你叼着的过期面包和错位的西装扣子都是什么想法。”坐在哈利一米外的德拉科·马尔福又开始了自己的本职工作，“明明是要竞选魔法部部长的人，真是一点树立形象的自觉都没有。”  
哈利又往柔软的沙发里缩了一缩，他本来就穿着非常宽松的纯棉睡衣，因为这个过大的动作，领口和袖口都挤出了很多褶皱。“闭嘴，马尔福。”他把刚买的新眼镜往上推了推，看向自己的右边，“你难道想把嘲讽哈利·波特变成养活你的本职工作吗？我是不是还需要给你付工资？”  
金发男人恶劣地露出笑容，琉璃般的眼眸在金色额发后面眯起，“如果波特你愿意的话，我不介意一个月多拿个几千金加隆。”  
哈利朝他做了一个呕吐的表情，“真是不要脸的马尔福。”他这才想起来把赫敏直接晾在了一边，哈利重新抱歉地看向挚友，“抱歉，赫敏。我这次需要的文件你带来了吗？”  
“我说过多少次了，哈利，过度工作绝对不是什么好选择。我知道你为了打败其他的几个对手一直在处理各类的事务，但是……”赫敏走到茶几前，隔空将一个厚厚的牛皮纸袋递给窝在沙发里的哈利。老朋友比上一次自己来家里的时候又瘦了，锁骨突出，面部骨骼更加凸显，皮肤因为长期呆在室内也变得更白了，于是显得黑眼圈更加严重，实在让人担心他的身体状况，但是哈利总是说自己有好好吃饭和运动。  
哈利挠着后脑勺，展露给赫敏一个微笑，“真的很谢谢你，赫敏。但是还有两个星期就到竞选大会了，金斯莱先生现在的人气这几年来不减，所以我竞选的压力还是很大的。不过我相信熬过这段日子我的作息也会回到最健康的状态，所以不要担心了。谢谢你特地跑来一趟给我送资料，改天我请你和罗恩喝酒。”  
赫敏看着又低头下去的哈利，垂在身侧的手捏成拳头又放松。她最后也只是捋了捋自己过长的头发，尽量用一种轻快的语气说道：“希望哈利·波特先生说到做到，不然就等着我的恶咒招待吧。那我先告辞了，罗恩还在陋居等我。”  
她朝德拉科的方向点点头算是行礼，但这礼貌之举有些刻意的僵硬。哈利自然没有注意到这种小细节，他冲赫敏挥挥手，然后目送着她消失在升腾的火焰中。  
“过去两年了，格兰杰还是不待见我。”德拉科装出一副很惋惜的样子。  
哈利白他一眼，“可是在我看来赫敏每次能跟你点头示意都是一种伟大的行为了，所以知足吧。”  
德拉科没有继续和哈利争论这件事，他稍微朝哈利身边挪了挪，看清新的那份资料的首页后，他的表情软化下来。他扭头沉默地看着哈利瘦削的侧脸，眼神在光影中明明灭灭，像是被强风刮过的火苗。由于空气太过安静，哈利最后都疑惑地看回来。  
“我说过，波特，你根本不需要这样。”德拉科移开目光，不再看哈利和他手中的文件，仿佛在用一种莫名的冷淡和对方怄气。  
他没有得到任何回答。  
不知不觉中救世主也不是昔日那个很容易就被读懂或者看透的坚强而勇敢的热血格兰芬多了。虽然他和学生时代一样被广大的巫师们所尊敬着，但确实有很多改变了。现在的哈利·波特沉静内敛，没有伏地魔与他继续斗智斗勇的和平时代里，他依旧是舆论的焦点。年纪轻轻却任魔法部法律执行司的司长，执行法令时手段果决，从不拖泥带水。不过最让很多人不解的是，哈利·波特从某一天开始就从不掩饰自己对纯血统巫师的友善。在巫师界经历了伏地魔的摧残后，大部分人还是无法对所有的纯血统——尤其是那些自诩高贵的纯血统家族——做到一视同仁，所以哈利·波特这种过于“圣人“的态度反而经常被拿来做文章，有一期报刊曾评价说哈利·波特是隐藏在迷雾背后的蛇，这样的评论在当时受到很多拥护者的不解和反对，但因当事人从未表态，也就像石头丢进深潭，再无涟漪。  
凉风吹起文件的一角，“纯血统保护”几个字映入眼帘。

02.伊始  
“现在赞同判处卢修斯·马尔福和纳西莎·马尔福摄魂怪之吻的请举手。”  
威森加摩席上超过半数的人举起了手。  
“表决通过。”威森加摩首席的语气还是像刚才那样波澜不惊。  
“由于有哈利·波特先生的证词，威森加摩目前决定减轻德拉科·马尔福的罪状，判处德拉科·马尔福终身阿兹卡班监禁，赞同者请举手。”  
黑发男孩几乎要从证人席上窜起来，但被不知什么魔咒给硬生生绑回到椅子上。他现在甚至没有办法发出声音，他只好转头去看不远处的德拉科，但金发男孩自始至终都是低着头，从来不屈服的骄傲肩膀现在正对命运妥协着。  
冰冷的墙壁反射着刺眼的光线，首席的清冷声音在空气里一圈一圈扩散。  
“表决通过。”

03.斑驳  
伦敦进入了雨季，云层从不间断地涌动但却不放进任何一缕日光，天地之间全是阴郁的蒙蒙灰色调。行人穿着长长的深色风衣，滴水的雨伞下也都是一张张冷漠的脸，偶尔还有咒骂坏天气的喃喃自语。红色电话亭被完全打湿后反而如同镀上一层釉，在雨幕里显得无比扎眼。哈利把尖尖的下巴缩进立领中，低着头拉开电话亭，一番熟练的操作之后电话亭已经带着他进入了魔法部所在的地下。  
电梯很快就到了地下二层的魔法法律执行司，哈利走出电梯门的那一刻就有人接过了他手中轻飘飘的公文包，很快也有几分文件送到了哈利的面前。哈利一边走一边一目十行地读着手中的文件，先后走过禁止滥用魔法司、禁止滥用麻瓜物品司和傲罗指挥部。  
“早上好，波特先生。”  
“早。”哈利对经过的同事回以礼貌的微笑后又低头看文件。  
走在他身边的下属立刻熟练地开始罗列今天哈利需要参与的事务，“一小时后出发去北海探视阿兹卡班，大约中午回到魔法部。之后是一场会面，预约者是……有关新法案的审阅流程还在继续……”  
阿兹卡班在战争刚结束的那几年中经历了一段空白期，这坐落在北海孤岛上的监狱很长一段时间都没有人去关注，但可悲的死亡率从未降低。那几年来巫师界所有人都忙着战后重建，魔法部出台的亲民法律一个接一个，金库里的财富被拨款给各个需要救济的地区，傲罗部也从来没有闲下来，他们天天出击抓捕食死徒残党，威森加摩每隔几天就要开庭一次。于是阿兹卡班依旧是战犯的存放地，摄魂怪们甚至继续顺理成章地看守了阿兹卡班两年。需要审讯犯人了就抓到威森加摩法庭上，审讯完了就按照流程处理。很多罪大恶极的黑巫师们前前后后被送来送去的次数不下十次，审讯时长堪比麻瓜世界审讯世界大战战犯们的那几次审判案。  
直到最后一个罪大恶极的食死徒被处以摄魂怪之吻后，废除摄魂怪看守阿兹卡班的条例才终于慢吞吞地问世，这些可怖的生物终于被剥夺了多年来的固定工作。现在的阿兹卡班虽然依旧寒冷彻骨，终年多风潮湿，但好歹是由巫师和强力禁锢魔咒看管的，没了摄魂怪在精神上的折磨，许多罪不至死的被判处无期徒刑的犯人或许真的可以老死在这个地方。  
哈利的前脚刚刚迈上这荒芜的岛屿，他的皮鞋就被突如其来的海浪给打湿了。他轻微地皱了皱眉，拉扯下头上的黑色兜帽，然后给全身施加了保暖咒，将冰冷的风和倾斜的雨丝阻挡在外面。  
他跟着领路人走了很久，道路从平坦变为崎岖，从干燥变为潮湿，到后来需要攀扶铁链，于是哈利干脆用了漂浮咒。尽管这几年来了多次，也不再有摄魂怪，哈利认为这里依旧是地狱，一年四季，几乎就没什么温暖的日光。  
监狱里现在大部分都是战争当时的帮凶，但罪孽没有到致死的程度。里面也不乏几个想要复活伏地魔重建新时代的精神病患者，有一个倒霉蛋还是罗恩亲自抓到丢进来的。哈利走马观花般走过了两层监狱，才上任没几年的监狱长一直走在他身边诉说阿兹卡班最近的情况。  
“没有摄魂怪真是便宜了某些罪犯，他们现在精神头好得不得了，偶尔得给几个恶咒才能消停。他们还真以为有一天神秘人还会归来呢——”蓄着小胡子的男人喋喋不休地发着牢骚。  
哈利在第三层的某个牢房外面站住了脚。监狱长识趣地不说话了，因为这是哈利·波特每次探访必要的一环。第一次自己因为多嘴问了一句而收获的来自波特先生的那个眼神到现在为止都无法忘却。  
波特先生的瞳孔都在震颤，仿佛他看见的是十八层地狱，而不是一个只有掉皮墙壁的空荡荡牢房。他原本熠熠闪光的眼睛被牢房幽幽的火把覆上一层死寂的阴翳，如同没有植物和游鱼的死潭。

04.温存  
监狱长从烛火后面慢吞吞站起来，“啊啦啊啦这不是波特先生，是什么大风将您吹了过来？要是我没记错明天您还要回母校发表讲话……啊，我是真的有好好关注您的每一条新闻。”  
哈利有些紧张地搓着冒出冷汗的手掌，“我应该预约过了，我要探视365号牢房的德拉科·马尔福先生。”  
监狱长的笑容收了回去，鼻腔里发出沉闷的哼声。他点了点不远处一个提着灯的狱卒，“让他带你去吧。”  
哈利走进牢房后狱卒就把门关上离开了——哈利一直强调自己不会受到犯人的伤害才把终于狱卒赶走了。  
德拉科从发霉的木桌前抬起头来，他的头发已经长得超过脖子根了，“波特，我没想到你居然缠人能缠到这个鬼地方。”  
“你不应该呆在这里，你从一开始就是被逼迫的，你也用你的行动帮助了我和凤凰社的其他成员。”哈利深吸一口气，忍住咳嗽的冲动，这里的空气带着腐烂的潮湿气息，“每半年就会有一次申请机会，我不会放弃的，所以你也别放弃。”  
德拉科慢慢站起来，却在哈利毫无防备的时候猛地给他了一拳头，“我想干这件事很久了，波特！”  
他哈利捂着立刻肿起来的脸从地上爬起来，“操你，马尔福！”他咆哮一声，然后就朝德拉科扑了过去。  
打完之后，脸上挂彩的两个人瘫坐在牢房的两侧喘着气，但德拉科没有解释为什么会突然打过来，哈利也没有解释自己为什么选择打回去而不是讲道理。  
这仿佛仅仅是一场发生在霍格沃兹走廊上的，不能再无理取闹一点的，只属于德拉科·马尔福和哈利·波特的干架。  
那一天的探视时间是在清晨，天气也出奇的好，两人竟然在阿兹卡班目睹了海上日出。  
铁窗在晨曦的照射下在两人的脸上投下竖条的阴影。有海鸟朝着光芒的散射点振翅飞去，最后在灰蓝色的眼底消失了踪影。

05.藏蛇  
格林格拉斯家在战后是混得最风生水起的纯血家族之一，纯血主义到宽容人生观的转变在有些敌视他们的人看来还是万分虚伪，但不得不承认现在格林格拉斯家无论在哪一个领域都是有举足轻重的影响力。在战争中受到重创的古老纯血家族都选择蛰伏以躲过大众对“纯血”二字极为敏感的时期或者和其他家族交好，共同经营休养生息。几年过去了，格林格拉斯家就已经脱颖而出，时不时的拍卖会、慈善活动，为魔法部的贡献等等，上过《预言家日报》第一版几次。  
今天在格里戈拉斯本宅有一场大型的高档拍卖会，格林格拉斯家还是像以前一样花重金直接聘请了傲罗来当安保，这件事曾经被罗恩吐槽过好多天，因为作为傲罗办公室的总负责人他只要不出任务就必须首当其冲来当保镖。  
哈利跟在一对佳人的身后走进豪华的宅邸，阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯提着裙摆朝他款款走来。哈利微笑着朝她鞠躬，然后低头亲吻对方伸过来的玉手。金发女孩随手拿过一边托盘上的两杯高档红酒，递给哈利一杯，“其实波特先生没必要每次都光临本宅，您的到来会给人一种要将犯人押回魔法部的压迫感。”  
哈利啜饮着甜美的红酒，柔和的绿色眸子弯起，“格林格拉斯小姐还是喜欢调侃我。”  
两人有一搭没一搭地聊着，平静如水的语气里带着过度的风度和礼貌。大概过了半小时，大厅里的灯光突然变得昏暗，只有正中间的位置被光束照亮。所有来宾都走到更高楼层的过道里，戴上侍从提供的面具。被盖着红布的商品被依次推导一楼的旁边等待着拍卖。  
“欢饮各位来到格林格拉斯本家主持的拍卖现场……”  
所有人的目光都被主持人给吸引过去。阿斯托里亚不动声色地往左移动了一步拉近和哈利的距离，“现在没有人打扰我们了，在他人面前扮演礼貌而疏离的魔法部法律执行司司长和格林格拉斯家的大小姐可真是麻烦。”  
“辛苦。”哈利的碧眼在惨白色的面具后散发着幽暗的光芒，他将空了的水晶高脚杯放在一边的镀金栏杆上。  
“你从一开始锁定的目标就是正确的，如果和战后情况一番风顺的纯血家族交好，你在竞选过程中得到的支持就不仅仅会来自你原本的热血支持者们。”阿斯托里亚趴在栏杆上看着楼下的拍卖，现在正在火热地拍卖一件稀有的魔法藏品，价格已经飙到原来的百倍，“过去的几年来，凡是在战争里受到神秘人势力牵连的纯血二十八家大部分对于魔法部部长竞选的投票一般都是保持中立或者直接弃权，当时支持凤凰社的几个家族自然是投给了金斯莱。不过你这段日子从不掩饰的‘大义’倒是真的引起了不少人的注意。”  
哈利的指节在扶手上发出扣扣的声响，“仅仅是这样还不够，许多陈旧的观念依旧在桎梏着纯血家族，而他们还可悲地把守旧称为坚忍的高贵。明明有战后对纯血家族打压的游行和暴乱发生，他们却还坚信没有政策支持还能凭借一己之力重回巅峰。金斯莱到现在为止依旧不关注这一方面，但我为了打败他，我必须跟你们逐一列举出支持我可以得到的好处。”  
“纯血统保护法，是吗？”阿斯托里亚微微一笑，“虽然只是雏形，但无疑是很多纯血想要的，他们需要光明之下的明确政策来支持他们以后的活动，扳回失去的地位和名分，也要为子嗣们的未来铺设道路。我们推举你上位，然后通过你手继续挽回纯血们失去的权益，我理解得没错吧。”  
“冰雪聪明，格林格拉斯小姐。”  
阿斯托里亚咯咯笑了两声算是接下这句赞美，“但是到底是什么，让曾经的救世主变成如此细思极恐的人？”她轻声说道，用白嫩的手指点着哈利的右侧面具，“你仿佛要创造一个新世界，而我觉得这新世界却像是献给别人的附属品。”  
自然是没有得到任何回答的，年轻女子轻轻摆了摆手，转身离去时金色的长发拂过哈利的手背，“是我多言。那么就预祝波特先生竞选成功了。”

06.退变  
“365号给我放老实一点！”  
德拉科·马尔福被狱卒粗暴地压到哈利的对面，狱卒把沉重的镣铐给固定到墙边的栓上便摔上门离开了。  
哈利在座位上扭了扭身子，发觉对方完全没有开口的意向。德拉科一直在看窗外，不远处的海面上飘着不少摄魂怪，再远的天海交界线处夕阳正在飞速下沉。“波特，别告诉我你还在尝试救我出去。”  
“事实上就是这样。”哈利飞快地说道，“这是我的意志。”  
德拉科扭过头瞟他一眼，慢慢开口：“我好像已经出现幻觉了。”  
哈利像是被丢尽冰水桶里一样蜷缩了一瞬。  
“摄魂怪一直在尝试吸走更多的快乐记忆。有时候我就突然感觉自己没了意识，回过神来自己身上又多了伤口，大概是精神错乱的时候被狱卒打了吧。”德拉科抱着自己嶙峋的双肩淡淡地说道，“骨头一到下雨就发疼，不知道是不是关节炎——有时候我觉得自己可能哪一天就不认识任何人了。”  
“——波特你要感谢梅林，或者干脆跪下来感谢我吧，你每一次探视，我都是个正常人。”说到这里德拉科终于认认真真看向了哈利，他先是慢慢睁大了眼睛，然后他脸上浮现出一个柔和得苍白的笑容。  
“你哭什么啊，哈利。”他的声音轻飘飘的，像是坠落的柔软羽毛，“我可没有打你啊，我这也不是好好地坐在这里跟你说话吗？”

07.欺骗  
哈利回家的时候已经是深夜了，楼道里的灯随着他的脚步而亮起来。德拉科靠在门口，一脸懒散地抱着手臂。“可让我好等，该死的波特。”  
“抱歉，今天实在有太多事了，我先去阿兹卡班视察，下午本来以为可以早早结束，但有几个激进的人一直公然反对我的提案。”哈利掏出钥匙插入锁孔，手腕一旋便打开了门。  
屋内没开灯，是全黑的。  
哈利和德拉科都没有再发出任何声音。哈利一直沉默地站在门口，直到声控灯也悄然熄灭，天地间仿佛都坠入了沉寂的黑暗。  
纱织窗帘外，残月堪堪被雨云遮挡住。  
“——不过这些反对都将是无用功。”

08.破灭  
“哈利·波特先生请求探视365号牢房。”狱卒干巴巴地说道。  
监狱长抬起眼皮，带着眼翳的浑浊灰眼珠滴溜溜转了转，目光落在黑发青年执拗的面庞上。他桀桀冷笑两声，挥手算是通过。监狱长在来访名单上写下信息，发黑羊皮纸上一列清一色的名字。监狱长望着远去的匆匆背影，喉咙里发出被烟草熏坏的笑声。  
哈利把椅子搬到桌子的对面，和德拉科面对面坐着。他试探地叫对方的教名，德拉科微微抬起脸，分叉的长发底下的眼睛还带着亮光。哈利在心中松了一口气，把手里的巫师棋往前推了推，“下棋吗？”  
直到最后德拉科赢了哈利，他们都没有开口说一句话。哈利坐立不安地去收拾散乱的棋子，他完全没计划好后面说些什么。德拉科一直微垂着眼皮，突然一颗棋子蹦到他的面前，于是他如梦初醒似的抬起桌下的手臂，伸出两根纤细过头的手指拈起那颗呱呱乱叫的士兵，像个孩子一般认真打量起来。  
哈利眼睛一眨不眨地盯着面前的人，德拉科扭过头对上哈利紧张的视线，终于说了今天的第一句话。  
“别再尝试把我保释出去了，波特。”他的声音像是没保养过的管弦乐器，发出沙哑的气音。  
“你就甘愿死在这里吗，德……马尔福。”哈利死死抠住桌沿，“给我去反抗啊！”他的吼声回荡在房间里。  
金发人瘦削的肩膀狠狠耸了起来，然后又耷拉下去。“波特，你有时候的坚持实在是无法让人理解。”他的声音逐渐响起来，但还是没有多少起伏，“有求必应屋里你就不用把我从火力救出去，审判庭上你也没必要逼着腿都发抖的自己去为我作辩护，这都多久了你还在做无用功试图保释一个食死……”  
落在桌面上的一巴掌成功让德拉科闭了嘴，哈利努力使自己平静下来，然后一顿一顿地说道：“我熟悉的德拉科·马尔福可是个还有很多未竟之事的人，而且他可是会耍尽心思去达成目的的人。比如——”哈利感觉自己的眼眶发热，语气里似乎掺了水，“想和我再狠狠打一架。”  
“波特，我们不再是霍格沃兹的死对头男孩了。”德拉科忽然坐直身子，眼神里仿佛冒出了新的光芒，“但我承认你很了解我。”  
“马尔福先生还有很多想干的事不是吗？”哈利强迫自己露出笑容。  
德拉科伸出手把遮挡视线的头发撩开，“想和波特你再决斗一次，想再和你打一场魁地奇，想再看你炸一次魔药课的坩埚，”他的语速渐渐加快，“想和你跳一次舞，想……回到最初，我们相遇的地方。”  
“我真的，有很多没说出口的话。”  
哈利张开嘴，却连一声抽泣都发不出来。德拉科脸上的笑容渐渐淡去，但眼睛还是亮亮的。他捂住脸，如释重负地呼出一口气。  
“谢谢你，波特。”  
狱卒突然粗暴地打开了门，“探视时间到了！”  
哈利连忙塞给德拉科一个小玻璃瓶，这是上一次德拉科要求他带给他的东西。德拉科被强行从座位上拉起来，镣铐发出哗啦啦的声音。“脑袋里都是芨芨草的波特知道我到底要说什么吗？”  
哈利撑着桌子站起来。  
我知道。他无声地大喊。因为我也一样。

09.历史  
巫师史1998年，哈利波特与伏地魔尽心最终大战并获胜，白巫师阵营最终战胜黑巫师，具有划时代的意义。同年，金斯莱·沙克尔暂任职英国魔法部部长。  
1999年，英格兰各大街小巷发起反对古老纯血的游行，甚至一度引发暴乱和伤亡事件，最终被压下。  
2001年，战后重建宣告结束，阿兹卡班进行整改，摄魂怪被彻底剥夺监管阿兹卡班的权利。同年，哈利·波特受到金斯莱委托，任职魔法部法律执行司司长，成为巫师史上最年轻的魔法部法律执行司司长。  
2002年，哈利·波特宣布将参与魔法部部长竞选。  
2003年，哈利·波特发表有关纯血统保护的演讲。  
2004年，哈利·波特因受到纯血势力的支持，在竞选中以两票之差成功胜出，就任魔法部部长，并发表当选演讲。  
……

10.凋零  
今天的德拉科·马尔福没有认出哈利。他时而抓住自己枯损的长发用力拉扯，时而捂住颧骨突出的脸大哭，时而又对着窗外的黑夜喃喃自语，语言次序颠倒，一会儿说到自己踩断过哈利的鼻梁，一会儿又说到罗恩·韦斯莱吃鼻涕虫，最后又说自己打魁地奇球赛输给了格兰芬多。  
哈利安静地坐在原地看着德拉科发疯，心底祈求着梅林能让德拉科恢复神智一瞬间。但直到走廊尽头响起狱卒的脚步声，德拉科还在尖声大笑着。哈利的拳头捏到没有知觉，他刚要站起来，枯瘦的苍白手指就毫无预兆地抚上他的脸颊。  
哈利怔怔地维持着要起身的动作，对上德拉科的眼睛。玻璃球般漂亮的眼睛正像个孩子一样打量着他，其中的疑惑让哈利确定对方并没有认出自己。但是那回荡在黑色牢房里的一声声“哈利”又在表达什么呢？  
狱卒踹开了牢门，哈利感觉手里一凉，但他不敢低头看被德拉科塞了什么。枯草般的头发蹭过哈利的下巴和嘴唇，德拉科朝哈利笑了。

哈利为了德拉科塞给他的东西特地去想办法搞到了冥想盆。他拧开那个玻璃瓶，不到十公分长度的玻璃瓶里面满满塞着的都是银色的记忆丝线。哈利干脆一口气全部倒进了冥想盆里面，然后狠狠一头扎进去。  
“他怎么敢一次次拒绝我的示好！和穷鬼和泥巴种一起玩很有趣吗？”  
“得了吧德拉科，你已经念叨了好久了，让我睡个好觉吧。”布雷斯打着哈欠钻进被窝。  
烛火将男孩的脸映衬得像神话里的美少年，他不停地用自己的魔杖头去戳桌上的那个千纸鹤。捣鼓了大概好几个小时，当千纸鹤扑腾着翅膀飞起来的瞬间，德拉科瞪大眼睛笑了。  
视角又一转换，这一次是在疾驰的扫帚上。记忆主人的视线一直锁定在前方翻飞的红色衣袂上，蔚蓝澄澈的天空、苍翠的球场和满是人的看台之间是男孩互相追逐的身影。金色飞贼被抓住的瞬间，欢呼声震耳欲聋，黑发男孩在有颜色的风中骄傲地朝所有人举起右手。  
波特牵着他的舞伴从眼前走过去了。整个大堂仿佛被施了冰雪魔法，翩翩的舞姿倒映在晶莹剔透的地面上。  
视角一直在飞速地变化，这一玻璃瓶里面全都是记忆碎片，没有悲伤，只有美好的过去。  
地点变成了阴暗潮湿的阿兹卡班，德拉科靠着墙壁仰起头看斜上方的铁窗。半晌，他抓起稻草底下的一片尖利的石头在墙壁上刻下歪歪扭扭的一条线。“还有三天波特就来了。”他额头抵着石墙，肩膀颤抖着，嘴巴里发出的气音不知道是在哭还是在笑。  
后来阿兹卡班也消失了，哈利重新跟着记忆回到了霍格沃兹里面。这次视线的主人并没有被记忆里面的黑发男孩发现，黑发男孩穿着白衬衫和金红配色的针织毛衣，外面随便披着已经有点短的袍子，和好友们笑着走过开始苍翠的草坪去上不知道哪一位教授的课。  
年少的哈利·波特消失在大树的绿茵和细碎的光斑中，就这么走进了回暖的春日里。

11.孤岛  
“波特先生，请您准备一下，大概还有一分钟就轮到你发表当选演讲了。”一位穿着紫色巫师袍的巫师打开后台的门，探出头来对着台后的三人说道，他看向哈利的眼神里满满的都是敬畏，语气里也是掩饰不住的激动。  
哈利朝他微笑颔首，表明自己一切准备就绪。他扭头看向德拉科，“那你就和赫敏、罗恩一起在这里等我吧，既然都跟来了就请服从安排。”他的语气里慢慢的都是轻快。  
德拉科懒散地靠在旁边冰凉的墙壁上，听着开始躁动的欢呼声和掌声，笑道：“黄金男孩，轮到你了。”他上下打量着哈利费尽九牛二虎之力才打理得服帖的头发和一丝不苟的西装领带，“难得这么精致一回的波特我可要多看几眼，滋润滋润眼睛。”  
哈利笑着转身，朝上台的那五节楼梯走去。  
赫敏忧伤地看着哈利挺拔的背影，突然道：“哈利跟我说他想竞选部长的时候，我就知道没有人可以拦得住他，也没有人可以打败他。”  
罗恩扭头看了看妻子，以点头作为回应。“亲爱的，我们回座位上去吧。”罗恩伸出手臂搂住妻子的肩膀，他感觉到赫敏肩膀一直蜷缩着。

两年前的今天——也就是废除摄魂怪看守条列推行的那天，小马尔福突然在阿兹卡班离世。那种恶劣而残忍的环境下，到底是什么促成了他最后的暴毙都不再重要。当年威森加摩判决马尔福一家之时，黄金男孩费劲一切心力还只是保住了德拉科·马尔福免除受到摄魂怪之吻，他的父母还是难逃一劫。小马尔福在阿兹卡班里日渐沉默，但出人意料的坚持了好几年。哈利·波特一直费尽心思想要将他保释出来的事情人尽皆知，但还是没赶上这鬼地方折磨人心的速度，精神错乱找上小马尔福，下一个拜访他的客人也只能是拿着镰刀的死神。  
在没什么人的葬礼上，赫敏·格兰杰凝视着如同雕塑一般怀抱着白花的面无表情的哈利，她突然意识到自己可能从未察觉到好友对前食死徒的——情感。当时马尔福一家被判决时在证人席上抖得像个筛糠的哈利·波特，三番五次去阿兹卡班探望的哈利·波特，年年尝试保释德拉科·马尔福的哈利·波特。人们都认为那是哈利·波特对小马尔福最后一战丢来的魔杖的愧疚之心在作祟，但并不然。  
是深入骨髓的，到小马尔福死亡都难以启齿的爱。它在世人看来卑微、懦弱，所以最后的最后，哈利为了掩饰这一切而舍弃了在葬礼上流泪的机会，在家里的冥想盆前跪着哭得像个刚出生的孩子。赫敏了解哈利，他更像是会去加入魁地奇国家队的追求自由的男孩儿，而不是在牢笼一般的魔法部里按部就班、西装革履的上班族。然而因为这撕心裂肺的过去，哈利·波特强烈的欲望创造出可以与真实比拟的幻觉，甚至他的未来已经被他自己扼杀在他创造的新世界里。  
新世界里有拥护他的支持者，有纯血统保护法，有和平的白鸽，有如影随形的畸形执念和深爱。但就像阿斯托里亚感受到的一样，这新世界是已故的德拉科·马尔福的陪葬品。  
哒，哒，哒。高档皮鞋敲击台阶的声音。哈利·波特西装外的深色披风随着他的动作轻微摆动着，他没有犹豫和回头地走上演讲台上的光束里，仿佛新生的王登上爬满荆棘和玫瑰的王座。  
赫敏·格兰杰和罗恩·韦斯莱离去的后台空无一人，从刚才开始这里就没有第三人。乌黑色和灰色的瓷砖交替排列着，散发出冷漠的暗光。这里空空荡荡，空空荡荡。  
就如哈利·波特早就寸草不生的心。

-FIN-


End file.
